Switching of semiconductor devices such as transistors in electronic circuits can cause undesirable current pulses on regulated lines which adversely affect the performance of such circuits. Many types of circuits experience this problem. For example, a circuit with dynamic loads may experience power supply transients which may degrade the performance of the circuit by causing ground and supply bounce, thereby possibly introducing errors in digital circuit signals.
Traditional techniques for correcting such current pulses typically involve using a control loop to sense such current pulses and to provide feedback to correct the effect of the current pulse. Such techniques are useful when the specifics of a dynamic load are unpredictable. However, these feedback loops often have bandwidth problems. For example, current pulses can occur at high frequencies which present difficulties for typical feedback loops. In such circumstances, it is a common occurrence that a feedback loop will be too slow to correct for the effects of the current pulses, and even too slow in ceasing to correct, thereby overcorrecting and causing problems instead of correcting for the effects of current pulses. Notably, these techniques use complicated circuits to detect the actions of a load rather than anticipating the actions of the load.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.